Love Me Back
by Iceytaste
Summary: After the Doomsday Disaster, Fang realizes he needs Max more than he thought. The gang scattered, so Fang returns to the Flock. Max accepts him in an instant, but now she thinks of him only as a friend. And Fang can't suppress his feelings much longer.


**Hey, everyone. Decided to make another Max Ride fic, but chances are, it'll probably be a slow process. Anyway, please enjoy c: Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.**

* * *

Fang clenched his teeth tensely, running a hand through his unruly obsidian hair. The key was right there. He'd watched Nudge walk right in, leaving absentmindedly the one thing Fang desired.

No, not Max.

Even though that would be nice too.

Really nice.

BUT ANYWAY.

The KEY to the HOTEL ROOM in which MAX was STAYING.

Fuck yes.

He hesitated before placing his hand on the doorknob, then brought it back to his side again.

_Damn. I should go back._

_But you can't_, teased an anonymous voice from the peanut gallery.

Also known as his conscience. Thank God he didn't have an obnoxious voice like Max did - he'd just have to jump off a bridge then and there.

But he wasn't with Max anymore. After that damn Doomsday crap -_  
_

The point was, he needed her.

He thought he could manage without her, he thought he could save the world himself, he thought he could raise a Flock of his own, he thought he could prove her wrong -

And _damn, _was he a chicken.

So he gripped the doorknob again and twisted.

And the door opened. Six pairs of curious eyes met his.

Of course, Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, Nudge, and Angel. Wait a... _Angel?_ Ella too?

A chuckle sounded behind him, and he whipped around to see Max, numerous shopping bags in her hand. "Hey, Fang. Glad you could join us."

Fang blinked in surprise. "Hey," he replied quickly, recovering.

Silence.

"...um. There the whole time?" he added hesitantly.

Max laughed. Fang hadn't realized it until then, but his chest ached for that laugh he forgot he'd missed so much. When was the last time he'd heard that familiar laugh?

Two hours ago.

Maya.

Shiz.

"If you mean while you were attempting to gather the courage to open the door?" Max raised her eyebrows. "So why are you here, chicken? What, do you need help with something?"

"No." Fang coughed, unhappy that she called him a... chicken. But he'd beat her up later. He would _try_ to beat her up later. "I mean, yes. I mean no. Can I sit?"

Iggy scooted over on the couch, and Fang gratefully slumped down.

"Talk," Max ushered.

"First, Angel and Ella. Explain."

Max shrugged. "Guess the _original_ flock has a few more _original _tricks up our sleeve than the new one. Continue." She gestured to Fang with her hands.

Fang wished everyone's eyes weren't on him. He was never really used to being the center of attention.

"Missed the Flock."

"What about your gang?" Angel piped up. Fang noticed several bandages hung on her forehead, but didn't ask.

Fang shrugged. "Split up."

"Man with many words is back, huh?" Max asked, obviously brightened by the idea of his scattered group.

"Mmm," Fang replied.

"Wait a sec." Ella's eyes flickered from Fang to Max, Max to Fang. "I feel something." She clutched Iggy's arm. "Do you feel it too, Iggy-Wiggy?"

"Wha -" Fang started.

"Don't ask."

"Yeah," Iggy piped up after a moment. "I feel it, Ella-Wella. A... vibe."

"Sexual tension," Angel added helpfully.

"Angel!" Max gasped, thoroughly shocked. "Where in the _world _did you hear that?"

"Your mind. But I looked up the definition on Google. Technology is useful."

"LIAR!"

"What?"

"MAX AND FANG ARE DATING." Nudge's simplest sentence.

"We are not, you little gremlins!"

"Shut up, everyone!"

"NO!"

"Are you really dating?" A small, furry black head popped out from behind the couch. "What was I gone for, two minutes? And then Fang's back, and he and Max are dating..." A white head appeared beside Total. "I know, Akila, it's crazy. Go back to sleep."

"This is awesome! I've always dreamed of Max and Fang being together again!"

"How sweet... Maxie and Fangles, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S - OW DON'T FUCKING HIT ME!"

"CHILDREN ARE IN THE ROOM! INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR!"

"Guys, seriously? That's great!"

"I'll go make pancakes to celebrate."

"Can I eat all the syrup?"

"MAKE THEM WITH STRAWBERRIESSSSS!"

"I NAME THE BABY! Maximum Laurel Beatrice Alexa Giulia Jr.!"

The door swung open and two very angry people - one a Hispanic woman and the other a formal graying man with bottle glasses.

"WHAT FUCKING BABY?"

* * *

**Holy shiz it's crazy Martinez and her mad scientist acquaintance.**

**Okay everyone back away slowly.**


End file.
